Soulmates
by e.mo43
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate. But sometimes they need a little push in the right direction. Rated M for later chapters. Everybody has a pairing in this story, and Kurt is bisexual in my universe. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

For now it's angst, but the following chapters will be much more romantic. And I don't own glee.

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly as Sam Evans walked in the direction of McKinley High, frantically searching for his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, who he was convinced he didn't love. It was nothing personal, or a least that's what Sam told himself. He had simply developed feelings for another person. A person who was everything Sam wanted. Attractive, confident, with the most amazing voice, and he showed it in every performance he gave.

Sam Evans was in love with Finn Hudson, and as much as it scared him, he knew it was true. He knew the day he transferred to McKinley, because since that day he'd been having some very romantic, and *ahem* wet dreams about Finn.

Upon entering the school, Sam's heart nearly fell out of his chest. Finn was heading in his direction, with his arms open. Sam nearly poured all his feelings out to the taller teen right there, until he came to the heart-shattering realization that Rachel was standing right next to him. As he watched them walk down the hall, hands linked, he began to understand that it would never be his fingers in between Finn's. That Rachel would always be better. She was smarter, more talented, a girl.

Barely able to hold back his tears, Sam began to walk in the direction of the choir room, where he knew his glee director would understand. Upon entering the room, and seeing no one else there, he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want anyone but his teacher to witness this conversation. He found his teacher sitting at the piano, going through sheet music for glee rehearsal. " Hello?" Sam did his best to act normal, but he heard his voice waver the slightest bit.

Upon realizing the blonde boy's presence, the teacher spoke,"Hey Sam, what's up?", he turned to face the teenager and paused, seeing the pain in Sam's eyes and the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks." What happened?", he asked, genuinely concerned about his student. That was all it took. At these words, Sam burst into tears and collapsed onto the piano bench, sobbing into the the teacher's shoulder, and most likely ruining the vest he had on. Surprised by the student's sudden breakdown, it took a second to react. He wrapped his arm around the younger boy, and rubbed circles on his back until the crying subsided slightly.

Once Sam had regained the ability to speak, Sam explained his problems and apologized. ", I just don't know what to do anymore. I tried to ignore it, and it only got worse." he explained. His throat was sore from crying, but he continued." I can't talk to Ms. Pillsbury, she wouldn't understand, and, overall, she's actually a terrible guidance counselor." he stayed for a few more minutes, and eventually decided to leave, his teacher making a point that Sam could talk to him whenever he needed to.

Sam collected himself and made his way to leave the choir room, only to be cut off by Finn, running down the hall and out the door, tears streaming down his face. Sam debated just ignoring the situation and continue looking for Quinn, but eventually decided he should check it out, as something really terrible must have happened. From what he knew, it took a lot to make Finn Hudson cry.

After ten minutes of frantic searching in the parking lot, Sam finally found Finn behind a dumpster, crying into his knees. "Dude, you okay?", Sam asked, fighting the urge to cradle the taller teen and make all his problems disappear. Finn glanced up to blonde boy, and simply shook his head. Sam was ready to continue his questioning when Finn spoke again.

"Rachel dumped me.", he said, wincing at the sound of his own words. Sam stood there in silence, overcome with joy that Finn was single, but miserable at seeing him in so much pain. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Finn spoke once more." I'm sorry", he said softly.

" For what?", Sam was deeply confused by Finn's apology.

" Quinn's dumping you, too"

" What?", Sam was now in completely flabbergasted.

" It was Quinn", Finn explained, bringing back tears. "Rachel left me for Quinn. They were cheating on us together."

Sam simply stood there, paralyzed with shock. Finally, after several minutes, he broke out of his haze and pulled Finn to his feet. Finn began to complain," I'm not going back inside if that's-", he was cut off, Sam pulling him close and pressing their lips together in a heated passion that took Finn completely by surprise. He didn't know what to do, until he started to realize how much he actually liked it. He wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling up slightly to level the kiss, as he explored every inch of Sam's mouth with his tongue.

Sam reached his arm around Finn's waist, and pulled their hips together. At this, Finn broke the kiss, pushing Sam away, and mumbling something under his breath before full on sprinting back into the school, leaving a confused and heartbroken Sam standing by a dumpster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You _told _him?" Quinn nearly screamed. "You promised that we would tell them _together_. When we were _both_ ready." her tone had dulled, and now she just sounded hurt, much to Rachel's discomfort.

"I know, but I couldn't lead him on!" Rachel tried desperately to explain her motives." Finn is one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose him because _you're_ ashamed of who you are!" she saw the flash of anger on Quinn's face, followed by the hurt, but she continued to voice her thoughts." I want to be with you, Quinn. More than anything else.", tears were beginning to pool in her eyes."But sometimes I don't think you want to be with me as much." Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but instead let out a broken sob. "Of course I do, Rachel. Really, I do.", tears began to gather in her eyes as she sat in one of the choir room chairs." But I am so, _so _afraid of how people would judge me. My parents might kick me out again, and if I lose anymore than I already have,",she struggled to continue speaking." Then I won't be good enough for you.", she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

Rachel's eyes widened and she let out half chuckle, half scoff, earning a very hurt look from Quinn."Is that really what you're afraid of?", she questioned, shocked by the other girl's logic."That if you're not popular and rich, i'll leave you for someone else?" she now sounded a little hurt herself. "No. I'm afraid that you'll realize that there are better people for you. And that you'll have to leave." At this Rachel walked across the room, and pulled Quinn into a tight embrace. "Well, I can promise you that that won't happen."

Quinn looked up from the ground. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And do you know why? Because I want you for you. I want to date Quinn, the sweet, adorable girl, who fell for the freak from glee club. Not Quinn Fabray, perfect cheerleader, perfect student, perfect girl." Rachel stood up and looked Quinn in the eye. "I don't want you to try to be perfect for me. I want you to be you. Because you are _already _perfect. At least to me."

They sat there for a moment, lost in each others eyes before the bell brought them back to reality. Rachel placed a quick kiss on Quinn's lips before running off to class.

Quinn sat behind for a few minutes, thinking. _Rachel wants me for me. Rachel Berry wants ME!._ As she got up to head to her homeroom, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of a relationship that actually meant something to her.

Tina sat in the library pretending to read some book about the inner-workings rainbows. _Eww_. While she stared hopelessly at the sight before her. Kurt Hummel. She had never really told anyone, but she had quite a crush on the flamboyant teenager. She knew he was gay, and tried to push her feelings away. She dated Artie. Nothing. And he was terrible to her. Now she was dating Mike. But she still wanted Kurt. Mike's abs definately helped a , but no matter how she distracted herself, all she wanted was Kurt. Nothing else. Just. Kurt.

"Girl, you have got it _bad_." Tina jumped at the sound of Mercedes' voice and blushed a deep red. "Uhh... what?" Tina asked, praying her friend didn't see through her act.

No such luck.

"Don't play dumb with me." Mercedes said with a stern look on her face, before softening her gaze."I've been there, I know how bad you want him. But you don't wanna go down that road." she explained, her tone now sympathetic and low. "It hurts too much."

Tina, still blushing furiously, simply nodded and rushed out of the library. Mercedes watched her leave, and then shifted her gaze to Kurt, who was furiously ruffling through the Self Help Section, which Mercedes found slightly odd. She wouldn't like the nest part. But she was Kurt's best friend, and it was her responsibilty to tell him what was going on.

When Kurt realized Mercedes was walking towards him, he began to blush furiously. He was in the Self Help Section of the McKinley high library, checking out books about sexuality crisis.

"Hey Kurt." she said as she approached him. She quickly noticed the deep blush setting in on his cheeks. "What's wrong?" her gaze wandered to the books he was holding. When she realized what kind of books they were, her eyes widened, only deepening Kurt's blush. "Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt took in deep breath and told Mercedes to sit down. She hesitantly obeyed, then watched as Kurt slid her the books and began to explain."Well, it actually started a couple of weeks ago, when school had just started." he slowly began."And I saw Mike walk down the hall, holding Tina's hand. My first thought was, What about Artie? My second thought was, Damn Tina looks hot today." if it was possible, Mercedes eyes widened even more. "So, you're... bi?"

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know yet, that's why I checked out these books."

The two teens sat there in silence for the rest of the lunch break, and all Mercedes could do was feel guilty for how she had treated Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

**This took a little longer than I had anticipated, but i'm trying to make the chapters longer and more read-worthy. Please review! **

**P.S. If anybody has a good idea for another story, please tell me either in a review, or a private message, because I don't have very many ideas.(well, not very many good ones)**

**And I don't own glee!**

**And I take requests!**

**And I love reviews!**

Chapter 3

"We need to talk." Finn had cornered Sam after football practice. The blonde boy had been avoiding him, and he wasn't very happy about it. However, when he had spoken to Sam, the shorter teen only got angry."There's nothing to talk about, and even if there was, why would you want to talk to me about anything?" his voice was a mix of hurt and anger.

"Because we used to be friends, and I really miss hanging out with you." Finn was being honest, he really did miss Sam. Just not in the way he wanted to. He wanted to be able to say that he just wanted to hang out with Sam, to rebuild their friendship. But he couldn't. All he could think about was how soft Sam's lips are, and how he sometimes wears a shirt that's just a little too small for him, and how it drove Finn crazy. He was scared. Sure, he kissed Puck once, but they were ten, and they had just googled 'gay' for the first time. This was real. This was Finn fucking Hudson, and a sexuality crisis. He was confused, and scared, and so much more, and he had no idea how to deal with it all. So he pushed it aside, and tried to forget about the entire thing. Sam wasn't so willing.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter what you miss, or what we used to be, because I want _nothing _to do with you, Finn Hudson. Leave me alone." he slammed his locker and made his way out of the locker room, cursing under his breath, and leaving Finn by himself, feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut. Hard. He needed to get Sam's friendship back, he depended on Sam always being there to help, always knowing just what to say, always making the pain Finn felt disappear by simply being there.

That was friendship right?

(+)

Puck sat in Ms. Pillsbury's office,mentally cursing himself for wandering in instead of just enduring the torture of math class. " So, what's the problem, Noah? And how can I help?" she said in a sympathetic, caring voice. " You know you can tell me anything, right? And if you want it to be a secret, I won't tell a soul."

"Honestly, Ms.P, I just didn't want to go to math." Puck explained, only half-listening. But the guida refused to leave the subject."Well, while you may not have had the purest of intentions, you came to see the guidance counselor, and I am going to give you guidance. Now give me a problem to solve, or i'll give you a detention slip for skipping classes."she threatned, causing Puck's jaw to drop."But I don't have anything I need to talk about."

"Noah, you skipped class, and came to the guidance counselors office. If that doesn't scream issues, nothing does. And that's coming from a thirty year old woman with ocd."

Taking that logic into account, Puck began to think, resulting in a temporary awkward silence. "Well, even though everybody knows me as such a badass, I guess I can be a little self-conscious sometimes."

"Can you tell me a little more about this, Noah?" she seemed to truly care for the student, which encouraged Puck to continue talking. "Well, sometimes I have these feelings." he explained carefully."Feelings that I can't explain, and make me feel kinda like i'm a bad person." he tried to continue, but Emma cut in after hearing the second part of the sentence."Well, Noah, first of all, I want you to know, that no matter what people say, or what you see on tv, you are not a bad person." Puck stiffened at this, but Emma continued."Now, do you think you could tell me more about these feelings?"

"Well, you know i'm on the football team." Emma nodded."Well, sometimes, after practice, one of the guys'll come over to talk to me, and when I see them in their towel, and wet from the shower, I get a little, umm, excited." he blushed a deep red as Emma nodded and continued the conversation."Well, you're very brave for sharing that with me, Noah. Have you thought about looking into this to see if you could be, er, well, gay?"

"No!" Puck said, a little louder than he should have."I mean, no not really. I just thought it was teenage hormones. And it is. I'm not gay."

Emma looked slightly taken back by Puck's sudden anger. She opened her mouth to continue, but Puck cut her off. "I'm not! I'm not gay!" he stood up and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Noah,-" she began, but once again, Puck cut her off. "No." this time it was barely a whisper that he spoke before he ran out of the room in tears.

(+)

Artie sat quietly next to Finn in the choir room, pretending to text as he stared at Tina. She was sitting with Mike Chang, talking animatedly about glee, and what assignment they thought would give them for the week. He couldn't help but look over Mike, wondering what Tina saw in him. He did this constantly, and after a while, he began to see the appeal. A year ago, this would have scared him, but when he was dating Tina, she helped him to find that he was bisexual. He wasn't ready to come out, far from it. He'd never even had a boyfriend.

He was broken from his thoughts as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, carrying a large box, and a bright grin. Emma walked in behind him. " Hey guys, as you can see, is here. She's going to be helping us with this week's lesson." he quickly noticed that no one was listening. They were all too busy staring at some specticle in middle of the room."Guys!" they refused to listen, so he walked over to see what had caught their attention. When he came across what the teenagers were staring at, he found himself at a loss for words. Sitting before him were Rachel and Quinn, having a heated make out session as if no one were there. After a minute of gaping, his inner teacher kicked in. He ran to the spectacle, broke the two girls apart, and tried to find the words to question them.

Emma stood by the piano, her hand over her eyes, humming loudly as she sprayed disinfectant throughout the room. Mr. Schuester had finally found the power to speak, and was furiously scolding the two girls. " What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how innapropriate that is?" he paused, allowing the light bulbs in his head go off. "Wait, Rachel, I thought you were dating Finn." Rachel flashed an extraordinarily out of character, devilish grin and shrugged, causing Puck to chuckle, while Finn stiffened and tried not to cry. "Quinn?" attempted, causing the girl to flash Sam a guilty look, and then shift her gaze to the floor. "Well, regardless of your personal, er, _discoveries_, that was incredibly innapropriate, and I never want to see it again."

Walking back to the piano and telling Emma it was okay to look, he picked up the box and continued their lesson. "This week's lesson is a little unique, but I don't think you'll hae a problem getting into it." he took the top off the top of the box and pulled out a black t-shirt that said 'underdogs' on the back in large white letters, while the front of the shirt was blank. The first one to speak was Brittany. ", As much as I love the idea of group bonding, I strongly disagree with your costume choice. This shows nothing of our individuality. Though we may be the alleged 'underdogs', inside we are much, much more than that." everybody in the choir room turned to stare at the blonde girl, all of them gaping accept Puck, who simply smirked and shook his head. Brittany noticed the stares and defended herself. "What? I want people to see me as more than just another glee kid. Plus, i'm kind of confused. There's like, no dogs _anywhere_."

After picking his jaw up, Mr. Schuester continued to speak. " Thank, you, Brittany, i'll keep that in mind. However for this lesson, ive already got a plan. You're going to be paired with the person you dislike the most. Try to bond over the assignment, and then, on the back of your shirt, put a word or phrase best describing your re-evaluated relationship. You will, while wearing your t-shirts, do a number that best relates to the way your relationship as friends has evolved." the students looked less than pleased at this idea, but the teacher ignored them and began to choose their partners. As called out names, Finn got a sinking feeling in his stomach, and couldn't help but glance over at Sam, who had his eyes closed, and seemed to be mumbling something to himself. Turning his attention back to , he found that Rachel was partnered with Kurt, Artie with Mike, Mercedes with Santana, Quinn with Tina, and Brittany with Puck.(that was just a bad idea) Leaving only Finn and Sam to be partnered with each other.

Finn noticed Sam get up and begin to make his way over to his seat, and Finn braced himself for pure hatred. Much to his surprise, however, Sam sat down with a smile on his face and asked him which song they were going to sing. "Wait, aren't you mad at me?" Finn questioned, deeply confused by the blonde teen's sudden truce. Sam's expression quickly went from enthusiastic to dead serious. "Look, this doesn't mean anything, okay? I'd just rather work with someone I don't want to, and fit in a little more, than complain, and be shunned. So can we just do this?" Finn wanted to complain, but bit his lip, happy that the other boy was even talking to him.

From the back of the room, Puck began to speak. "I'm a little confused. Could you give us an example?" the teacher grinned at Puck, then at Emma, signaling for her to come to the center of the room. They turned their backs the teenagers and took off their sweaters. After displaying the 'underdogs' side of their shirt for a few minutes, they turned around to reveal that plastered on their chests was the phrase 'circus directors'. After the intention of the shirt had set in, Brittany looked confused, Puck looked like he was gonna smash something, and Mercedes started laughing loudly.

"Come on, we're not that bad are we?" Finn asked, slightly offended, but mostly just amused. Beside him, Sam was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

As far as he was concerned, if everyone else thought he hated Finn, he could eventually convince himself. Right?


	4. Author's Note

I'm so, SO SORRY.

For those of you who have wondered, because I know a few of you have, this story has NOT been abandoned. I had some unexpected, very severe, personal issues, and I was forced to spend a little time away from home. And away from internet access. But now i'm back, and Soulmates is back on. I will do my best to have the next chapter posted within the next few days, but it may be a little longer. I've taken all your reviews and comments into account, and a lot of you want longer chapters, which I am perfectly happy to comply with. The next chapter will be AT MINIMUM, 30,000 words (although I'm pretty sure it's already surpassed that amount) and will be up AT THE LATEST, by next thursday, but I will try as best I can to have it up before than.

Thank you,

- Nikolai (Nikki)


End file.
